boffandomcom-20200223-history
Ursula
Ursula is a character within Breath of Fire IV. She is the prideful granddaughter of a military commander with fox-like features and skilled with guns. Role in Breath of Fire IV Ursula is a soldier of the Fou Empire. Once the Empire is unable to take care of Fou-Lu effectively, she is sent to capture the other half of the Yorae Dragon, Ryu. When she encounters him and he eliminates all the other soldiers in his Kaiser form, the party already decides to head to the capital to find Fou-Lu so she tags along since it would keep true to her orders. She was orphaned after a war. Left alone in a destroyed town General Rhun took her in as his granddaughter and raised her. Ursula joins the party after the events that take place at the Abandoned Village. Ryu agrees to let Ursula take him and his friends into the heart of the empire. Personality Ursula is hotheaded, stubborn, and likes to solve everything by force, most of the time with her guns. She has a cold nature, and possess a natural gift for leadership and strategy due her military discipline. However, she does have morals, as she was disgusted by how Rasso tortured the citizens of Chek just for information on Ryu's whereabouts, calling it unnecessary. She also has a softer side that is shown when around her grandfather, even shown smiling, but only when alone with him. Much like Scias, she is a loner, spending most of her time alone to her own thoughts rather than socializing with the other party members. When she gets frightened, such as when she first encounters sea lice, her voice shakes and is quick to pull out her gun, nearly blasting Ryu's head off once out of fear. In Battle Ursula is perhaps the most balanced character in the party aside from Ryu in his dragon forms. However, she is so well balanced that she really isn't the best at any particular field. Each one of her parameters are above average. Her physical defense is average, her magical resistance fairly high, and her agility is above average. She has a rather ironic weakness in the form of low accuracy and her weapons being firearms. She's the only character whose equipment is capable of attacking all enemies at once normally. Her magic list consists of spells in the fire (primarily), wind and earth elements, making her a good staple in fusion combos. She also possesses a few spells for debilitating enemies. Ursula can be given the Icicle skill for complete elemental versatility and be paired up with a Master who can help her overcome her accuracy issues. In addition, Ursula's unique ability is Revival, in which she is likely to auto-revive if KO'd (she has been known to revive as often as three times in the same battle if she has reached a particularly high level). Similar to Ershin, Ursula has no element background and takes no additional damage from any element abilities. Game Data Gallery File:UrsulaFace1_Sprite.png File:UrsulaFace2_Sprite.png File:UrsulaFace3_Sprite.png File:UrsulaFace4_Sprite.png File:UrsulaFace5_Sprite.png File:UrsulaFace6_Sprite.png File:UrsulaFace7_Sprite.png Bof4-ursula2.jpg Trivia *Ursula is often seen polishing her guns. *Ursula is unique among the party by having at least two different attack animations depending on the type of gun she's equipped with. *Ursula is scared of sea lice. **She also hates the sea due to the salt "getting into everything", including her guns. Category:Breath of Fire IV Characters Category:Breath of Fire IV Playable Characters Category:Breath of Fire IV Protagonist Category:Breath of Fire IV Grassrunner Category:Firearms Wielders Category:Grassrunners